


You, Me, Us.

by orphan_account



Category: MSR - Fandom, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mulder x Scully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, in Area 51, Mulder switched bodies with Scully instead of Morris Fletcher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something out of a romantic comedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Switch: An X-Files Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189166) by SculderForEver. 



A mysterious aircraft flew overhead and a bright light emitted from the object that passed over them. Scully put up a hand to shield her eyes. "Mulder, what is that?" She turned to her partner but he seemed just as baffled as she was. "Mulder?" The light kept on getting brighter and brighter, until everyone and everything was submerged in its white obscurity. After a little while, the craft disappeared and everything went back to normal. The soldiers that had confronted them just moments before stepped back and the man who seemed to be their leader spoke, "We'll let you go this time. Think of this as your first and last warning." The agents nodded at the men in black and watched them speed away in their Jeeps. Mulder turned to Scully. "Okay Scully, ready to-" What he saw made his jaw drop open. It was as if he was looking into a mirror, he could see himself standing exactly where Scully had been a couple of seconds earlier, and he could see the same expression he had on his face, well, what he thought was his face. Just then, the mirror spoke, "Why can I see myself?" He was shocked to see himself speak, so shocked that he just stood there, until his own voice snapped him back to reality again. "Mulder?" He looked up at the mirror, suddenly realizing something. _Why am I looking up at myself, when I'm the same height as myself?_ The voice spoke again, louder this time, "Answer me dammit!" He squinted at the mirror, studying its expression, immediately recognizing the way its right eyebrow arched upwards and the way its head tilted slightly to the left. "Scully? Is that you?" Taken aback, the mirror furrowed its brow. "Who else would I be?" Scully looked down at her hands, they were unusually big and masculine. Mulder did the same, examining his neatly manicured nails. They both looked up at the same time, their eyes widening, as they said in unison, "I'm you! You're me!" 

They drove in silence, occasionally checking their reflections in the wing mirrors. Mulder opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. Even he couldn't come up with a theory to explain what had just happened to them. After ten more minutes of excruciating silence, Scully finally spoke up, "Mulder look. I won't try to find a logical explanation for this, there probably isn't one. But either way, before we try to make any kind of sense of this, we need to figure out how to cope." Mulder nodded. He tried very hard to be as concerned as Scully was, but above all, he was mostly just excited. This could be an opportunity to finally make Scully believe, get to know her even better, and... Well you can imagine what else Mulder was thinking about. Scully, for the millionth time, snapped him out of his fantasies. "So, maybe we should temporarily move in together." Mulder's eyes widened and he couldn't help but laugh at Scully's suggestion. She scowled at his childish behavior. "I'm serious." He contained his laughter long enough to say, "Okay. I'm sorry, it's just that this is all very funny." Scully's eyebrows shot up, both of them this time. "You find this _funny_ ?!" He put a hand on Scully's broad shoulder. "Come on Scully, you've got to admit, it's like something out of a romantic comedy. A man and woman switch bodies, then realize how much they care about each other, fall in love, and live happy ever after." Scully snickered at this, and soon the car was filled with the sounds of hysterical laughter. After they had both calmed down, Mulder pointed out that he had been right: "See? It is pretty funny." Scully stopped the car. "Yeah, I guess it is. But at the same time, this is a huge problem. How will we lead our lives like this? How will we get back to normal? _Will_ we even get back to normal?" Mulder shrugged. "God, Mulder, could you at least _pretend_ to be concerned?" He shrugged again. "What is there really to be concerned about? Yeah, eventually we will have to change back, but we're FBI agents, for God's sake. I'm sure we'll figure out how. As for the meantime, we know each other better than we know ourselves. We'll have no problem leading each other's lives." Scully sighed, "It's not really that part I'm worried about," She blushed slightly. "It's more the physical aspect of it." Mulder had to try very hard not to smile. "Scully, don't be embarrassed. It's fine, I promise." She felt somewhat comforted, so they got out of the car and made their way to Mulder's apartment. 


	2. Shall we?

Mulder kicked off his black pumps and threw himself onto his familiar couch, sighing. Scully rolled her eyes, lifting his feet from the armrest so that she could sit next to him. 

"It's best we don't get too comfortable, Mulder."  
"Why?"  
"You still haven't packed."  
"Packed?"

Scully stood up, crossing her arms against her flat chest. "Were you even listening to me?" Mulder opened one eye. "Yeah." Dragging Mulder to his feet, Scully replied, "So get packing." Still baffled, Mulder shook his head. "But, why?" Scully threw her hands up in frustration. "Didn't I say that we should temporarily move in together?" Mulder tried to contain his laughter, "Oh, yeah, I forgot." He put a stand of red hair behind his ear and walked into his bedroom. He picked up an orange duffel bag from the floor and stuffed a couple of shirts, ties, boxers, socks and pants into it. He moved on to the bathroom, sweeping everything off the shelves and into the bag. Finally, he returned to Scully. "Ready." She peered into the mess of a bag and scoffed, "Mulder, it literally looks like you just threw everything you could get your hands on into a bag." He shrugged. "Isn't that what packing is?" Scully put a hand on her forehead. "I guess it'll have to do." Flicking off all the lights and extending his arm to Scully, Mulder said in his best Prince Charming voice, "Shall we?" Scully laughed, looping her arm through his and opening the door. "We shall."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was very short, but I just loved the idea of ending it when Scully says "We shall."  
> I promise it won't be too long until the next chapter!!


	3. No More Funny Business.

Scully searched her pockets for her keys, but couldn't find them. "Where the hell are my keys?" Mulder smirked, pulling out the keys from his breast pocket. "You mean _these_ keys?" Remembering the strange events that led them to switch bodies, Scully sighed and violently grabbed the keys from Mulder. After fumbling with the door for a while, they both fell out on the other side of it. Mulder wiggled his eyebrows at Scully. "So, what now?" He was in a humorous mood, but Scully just wanted to sleep. "Do whatever you want Mulder, I'm going to sleep. We'll figure everything out in the morning." Satisfied, Mulder giggled to himself and finally did what he had wanted to do ever since they switched bodies. He shed his beige coat and took off his blouse, forgetting that Scully was in the room next to him. As if on cue, Scully poked her head through the frame of the door to her bedroom. "Goodnight Mul-" Her face went ghostly pale, and she tried to control her anger.

"Just what do you think you're doing Mulder?"    
"Uh, it's not what it looks like."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Did you seriously expect me to stay in these clothes all night?"  
"Well no, I guess not."  
"It's going to happen sooner or later so what do you care if I change now?"  
"Fine, but do it right here in front of me."

Mulder sighed, _nice save._ He walked over to Scully's dresser. "So where are your pyjamas?" He started opening the middle drawer but Scully's hand stopped him. "Not in there." She closed the drawer that evidently contained her underwear and opened the top one instead. Mulder peered in cautiously, as if something might jump out and bite him, finally pulling out a purple satin sleep shirt and pants. He nodded at Scully and she gestured for him to get going. "Let's just get this over with so I can sleep." Mulder's hands trailed to his back, and he slipped his delicate fingers under the back of the band on Scully's black bra. He moved his fingers around, trying to unclasp it, furrowing his brow and mumbling, "How the hell does this thing work?" Scully laughed and moved around so that she was standing behind him. "Not so easy being a woman, is it?" She unclasped it for him, and Mulder shrugged off the lacy thing. He stood dumbfounded, looking down at Scully's chest, until he heard Scully exclaim, "Mulder hurry up will you?!" He snapped out of his daze and threw on the purple pyjamas, not taking as long to put on the pants. Scully chuckled. "You act as if you've never seen a woman before." He pointed a finger at her. "Correction, I act as if I've never _been_ a woman before." Scully couldn't argue with this, so she stripped down to her boxers and squirmed underneath the duvet of her bed. "Goodnight." Mulder started walking out of the room, turning off the light. He was about to leave when Scully took him by surprise with yet another sentence, "Oh and Mulder,I'm not stupid. No more funny business." Mulder raised his eyebrows, trying to keep his cool. "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Scully smirked, fully aware of what would probably go down in her living room after she was asleep. What she was trying to figure out though, was if she actually minded. She decided there was nothing that could be done, and even if there was, she was too tired to do it. "Goodnight Mulder." Thinking he was off the hook, Mulder breathed another sigh of relief. "Goodnight Scully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Short chapters. I think that's how I'm going to do this though, kind of like a series of one-shots that just happen to form a story. If anyone doesn't like this idea please tell me and I'll try to make longer chapters!!


	4. So adorable

Scully woke with a searing pain in the back of her neck. Groaning, she forced her legs to move and swung them off the edge of the bed. She stretched her neck out a bit, massaging it with her fingers, and then jumped to her feet. She walked over to the bathroom, noticing that the clock said it was 4:30. She found this quite strange, as they had only gotten home at around 1:00. Scully swung the bathroom door open and closed it behind her, all in one swift motion. She started pulling down her underwear, when she suddenly remembered that she was in Mulder's body. _Crap, I'm screwed._ Scully bit her bottom lip vigorously and paced, contemplating what she should do next.  _It's not really a big deal; I mean, I'm a doctor. There's nothing I haven't seen._ But this was different. This was _Mulder_. And even though they had known each other for six years, she still felt that this was, in a way, breaching his privacy. _But like he said last night, there's no way we'll get through this without seeing each other's bodies, and it's nothing to be ashamed of._ However, she still couldn't shake it. The feeling that she couldn't quite diagnose. It was like she was being split into three different Scully's. One that said: "I should at least tell him, shouldn't I?" Another that said, "There's nothing to worry about, why are you even thinking about this, just go to the goddamn bathroom." And the last one, the one she was the most ashamed of, that whispered, "Aren't you just a _little_ bit curious? Mulder wouldn't mind. You saw the way he was looking at you last night, and besides, a little fun never hurt anyone." She silenced all the voices with an angry stamp of her foot. _Shut up! All of you. Like I said, it's no big deal, I just won't think about it._ So she sat on the toilet, looking up at the ceiling, and trying very hard to convince herself that she was in her own body. 

 _See, it's over. You survived. You didn't even see anything, nothing to be ashamed of._ That last part made her a little disappointed, but she knew that she would get other chances to admire Mulder's beautiful body. Forgetting where she was going, she suddenly bumped into the corner of the couch. On it was a sleeping, snoring Mulder. Since he was in Scully's body, his snores were more high-pitched than usual, and she tried hard to contain her laughter. _He looks so uncomfortable._ Scully took a moment to observe her muscular arms, then Mulder's petite silhouette. Deciding that she would be able to pick him up, Scully slipped her arms under Mulder, letting her hands settle in the crook of his knees and neck. A small groan escaped from Mulder's parted lips, and he fidgeted in Scully's arms as she lifted him from the couch. He was surprisingly light, and Scully had no problem carrying him to her bed and setting him down on top of the covers. After planting a kiss on his forehead, Scully stood back and watched him.  _God, I never knew I looked so adorable in my sleep._

 


	5. Gotta Go To Work

Mulder's eyes flickered open. He gazed up at the unfamiliar ceiling, and gasped when he saw his body, lying limp on top of what he thought were his legs. "Wha-" then all of the sudden, he remembered. _Oh yeah, that must be Scully._ He slowly slipped his legs out from under Scully's torso, and got out of bed. He stretched a bit, yawning. He glanced at the clock, letting out a shriek when he realized that it was already 6:00. "Shit!" He shook Scully by her muscly arms. "Scully! _Scully!_ Scully, wake up! We're going to be late for work!" She let out a small moan, "Mulder... Please, just five more minutes." He shook her even more vigorously, trying to lift her off of the bed. "No, Scully, it's six 'o clock!! You have to get up. _NOW!_ " That jolted her awake. "Six 'o clock?!?!" Any sleepiness that had been lingering behind her eyelids was gone now, and before Mulder could say anything, she was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Mulder's eyes widened, and he giggled. This made Scully poke her head out of the bathroom and yell through the foamy toothpaste, "Well, hurry up!" 

After about ten minutes, they were standing at the doorway. Scully put on the shoes she had been wearing last night, but Mulder stared dumbfound at her vast collection of shoes. "Scully, what kind of shoes do you wear?" Scully postponed her getting ready to pick up a pair of black pumps and hand them to Mulder. "Pumps." Mulder slipped them on, and they bolted out the door. But as soon as he stepped out, Mulder crumbled to the floor. _How did I manage to do this last night?_ Scully turned around, offering him her hand. "Mulder? You alright?" He nodded. "Yeah, but how the hell do you walk in these things?" Scully's right eyebrow shot up again and she let out a laugh. "Oh yeah." She pulled him onto his feet, and reopened the door to her apartment. She held her hand out in front of him, and he daintily placed the backs of the shoes onto the curves of her fingers. She put them down, and handed him a pair of boots. "Try these instead." After putting them on, Mulder took the shoes for a spin, running up and down the hall a couple of times. "Much better." Scully shook her head, chuckling. She straightened her posture and closed the door behind them. Mulder was about to start walking, when she shot him a mischievous look. "Hey Mulder." He tuned his head to look at her. "Hmm?" She smirked, biting her lip. "Race you to the car." And they took off, running down the hall, stairs, and all the way to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been uploading that often lately, but I've been really busy with exams and stuff.
> 
> I decided to sneak in a reference *cough*Hardee's*caugh* in there somewhere. Let me know if you caught on!   
> A la prochaine ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I kind of changed my writing style a bit, sorry if it's confusing, but I'm new to writing and still trying to figure it all out...  
> Thanks for understanding :)

The agents walked into Skinner's office. He was sitting at his desk going through some files, when he looked up to scowl at them.

"Where on earth have you two been?"   
"Sorry sir, me and agent Mul- uh, Scully, were just running a little late."   
"Alright, I'll forget about that, but what about your report?"

At this, the two agents looked at each other at the exact same moment. They had forgotten to write their report, let alone hand it in. Skinner shook his head at them, but instead of scolding the agents, he decided to try and empathize with them.

"You two look like crap. I guess you had a pretty rough night, and I can understand that, but I need that report. Take a couple of days off to get your act together. File your report by Monday."

Mulder was about to protest, when Scully put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you sir. We won't let you down this time."

The two partners walked out of the office to the car without saying a word to each other. When they got into the car, Mulder turned to Scully, trying not to seem angry. 

"What the hell was that?"  
"What?"  
"We don't need _a couple of days off to get our act together_."  
"I think we do."  
"No, I really don't think so."  
"Mulder don't be stupid. Do you seriously think we're going to be able to reverse _this_ while working?"  
"Well I guess not."  
"Good, because we're going back to Area 51."

She put the key in the ignition, the car roared to life, and they drove off into the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters again :P   
> I sort of running out of ideas.. If you have any, please leave them in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying so far!!!  
> The more Kudos and comments I get the faster I'll upload!!  
> Also, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me and I will try to incorporate them into the fic.


End file.
